Out of The Rain
by thecarouselneverstopsturning
Summary: It was one day, one day that changed their lives forever. High school (mainly) Maddison, MerDer, Crowen, Dizzie. AU with hints of the show and Meredith's dad is Richard in this version now.
1. An Improbable Romance

Authors Note: I'm back with a new story! I don't get reviews anymore for some reason, but this has been in my mind at school all week so I'm posting it anyways. It takes place years before Knight in Shining Armor/ My Love- which is all I can give away. There is so many age problems so I made all of the characters have similar birth-dates to each other and most of them were the same as the actors they are played by, and oh yeah, they all lived in N.Y for a while but moved to Seattle, and Derek's dad is still alive.

Chapter One- An Improbable Romance.

-1985. They were in Los Angeles at the hospital were her father earned a practice in Oceanside Wellness Hospital; she even had her own office there. They were both grounded from a school disaster with them involved, but they snuck to L.A without anybody having a clue- even though their friends and her siblings knew and covered for them.

 _It was one day that changed their lives forever._

* * *

"Don't you wish we did heroin?" Addison asked her boyfriend.

"Addison Forbes Montgomery-" Mark began.

"No, no, I mean, don't you wish we did drugs, drank too much, shot something into our vein, got married, have a baby?" she interrupted him, "I mean, nothing, you know, that would make you ruin your life. Or kill you or make you say, "hi, I'm Addison, and I'm an alcoholic." she sighed and continues, "You know, Avah-she eats. She puts food on top of it, and that numbs the pain, The malaise, the-the-the sad. I mean, she puts food on top of it, and she feels good. My little sister feels good, but I don't have green juice. I mean, that's all I really like. and green juice, I can't really put that on top of it. I wa...nt to put something on top of it, But I don't have anything." she trailed off.

"And I hear you, numb the pain." he told her as he closed the blinds, locked the door, and proceeded to take off his shirt.

"Mark, what are you doing?!" she sat up more.

I'm telling you what feel. Numb the sad, feel good. Put something on top of it, Red." he insisted.

Mark, I said put something on top of it; not put you on top of me." Addison told him.

"My life is in ruins. It's a mess," Mark started, "We're grounded, we snuck to Los Angeles, this is supposed to be a weekend with just the two of us. I don't know a lot of surefire ways to numb the pain, but I do know one. Now Do you want to feel better Or don't you, Addie?" he asked her.

After a second's hesitation, Addison goes over to her boyfriend and they start to make out. He began to unzip her dress and carries her to the couch- still making out, as she moans and her designer sandal goes into the air.

* * *

It was two months later in April. Addison is seen on her bed, crying- feeling afraid, overwhelmed, and happy- all at the same time.

Mark knocked on her bedroom door and asked, "Red, what's wrong? Let me in!"

Addison checked her makeup and opened the door.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he sat on the bed next to her.

"Mark," Addison began as she failed to hold in her tears. "I'm pregnant."

"I'm gonna be a dad!" He exclaimed and spun her around.

"Wait, you're happy about it?" She questions after he set her down.

"I'm gonna be a dad, what's not to be excited about?" Mark asked her as he grinned. "You're going to be a great mother, Addie." He grinned and placed his hand on her still flat belly.

"You're going to be a wonderful father." she replied as she laughed happily.

He went on top of her and began to make love to her, over and over.

* * *

Later on in the Webber basement, Derek is on the couch watching, American Band Stand. 'They Present the Spotlight dance with Lou Rawls. Derek gets up and starts dancing. He doesn't notice Addison coming in. He spins and finally sees her.

"Addison! Door! Knock!" he hollered to his friend.

"Sorry, I didn't know you'd be doing anything so embarrassing. Um, is Meredith here?" she asked.

"No, she and Cameron are at the hospital." Derek switches the T.V. off.

"Look, I need to talk to someone. I can really use a friend right now." she told him.

"Okay then well, good luck with that." Derek muttered and starts going up the stairs.

"Derek!" his friend calls out and he stopped.

"Can I talk to you? Look, I've always been able to trust you and god, you are such a nice guy!" Addison asked him.

Derek starts coming back down the stairs.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are. I known you since we were toddlers!"

Derek sits next to her on the couch.

"Okay, okay. Um, what happened? Did Mark forget your birthday or something?" He asked her, forgetting for a second that her birthday was in October.

"I'm pregnant." Addison revealed.

Derek is in in shock. "Uh… ar…"

The screen changes to the Webber driveway. Meredith is playing basketball and Derek is just standing there. She scores and throws the ball at Derek, hitting him on the back of his head. The ball bounces back. Derek turns around.

"Derek, you're like a million miles away. What's going on?" Meredith asked.

"Okay Meredith, I have to tell you something, but you have to promise you're not gonna tell anybody else." Derek informed her.

"Dirt! I swear, now tell me." she said.

"Not here." he replied, pointing to the porch where Cameron, Callie, Cristina, and Izzie are talking.

They get into the Porsche. Derek tells Meredith something and she stares with wide eyes ahead of her, in shock.

* * *

In the Webber kitchen, Richard looks at his watch.

"Wow, don't wanna miss The Cosby Show." he gets up and goes to the living room.

Once her step-father was out of the room, Meredith sat down. "Mom, can I talk to you for a second?" she asked.

"Sure." Ellis said and took a soda.

"Okay. A friend of mine, it's not me, is pregnant." Meredith told her.

"Oh, is it you?" Ellis asked.

"No mom, not me." Meredith reassured her.

Ellis sighed in relief, "Oh, thank God, I just had the most horrible flashback to when I was sixteen and… You were saying honey?" she turned back to her daughter.

"The whole pregnancy thing is just so scary and overwhelming. Addison, I mean my friend…"

"It is you, isn't it?"

"No. She was dating someone for three years and now her whole life is outta control!" the hazel-eyed girl exclaimed.

"Are you worried about you and Derek?" Ellis questions her.

"No. Maybe. Yes!"

"Honey, let me just tell you what I think. Sometimes, in the heat of the moment, things happen, and the backseat of a car is no place to be worrying about birth control."

"Thanks mom."

Richard pokes his head in the kitchen.

"Bill think he's having a heart attack. It looks like the big one, come watch!" he exclaimed.

In the Karev porch, the guys are sitting, talking about Addison's pregnancy, and they look gloomy.

"And Addison's mockatons will get huge!" George exclaimed.

"Mockaton?" Alex questions.

"George, for those of us who don't speak Greek, what exactly is a mockaton?" Denny asked.

"Feet. They will get long, swelled up and white. Very gratifying." George said.

"You freak!" Owen exclaims.

"I mean, this is scary man, I might have to get married, although I want to." Mark said.

"Not just married, married to Addison. That's freaking terrifying." Cameron agreed.

"Okay, I'm never having sex again!" Mark starts to panic.

"Yeah, good one." Derek snorts.

"No, no, I'm serious man. It's just not worth it. Just wait Shepard, this could so easily happen to you!" Mark shot back.

"I don't think so, I'd probably have to have sex first."

"It's just not fair."

"You're telling me, I wanna have sex!"

* * *

At the drugstore, Cameron and Meredith are waiting for their turn.

"Well, I know, it's your grades right? You're flunking Algebra! Bingo! Grey scores, right?" Cameron exclaimed.

"Okay Cam, you know what? Dad likes me and he doesn't like you!" Meredith shot back.

Cameron acts as if it hurt his heart. He turns to the counter.

"Can I help you?" the pharmacist asked.

"Uh, sure, pictures for Grey." Cameron told him.

"I'll be right back." the pharmacist walked away.

They look at postcards, as we find Derek holding a bottle of cologne, he looks around and sees that nobody is watching, he puts some on his wrists and inhales too strongly. He starts coughing. Richard walks in the store and runs to him.

"Hey, there Derek, you, you okay?" Richard asked.

"I was just… How are you?" Derek trails off.

PHARMACIST comes back with the pictures.

The pharmacist hands the pictures to him, "Here you go. Can I help you, Doctor Webber?" he asked.

"Yup. Prescription for Grey." the surgeon said.

Richard reaches over and take the cologne bottle Derek was smelling.

"Oh, trying on cologne for Meredith, huh? That is so darn cute!" he comments.

"Thank you sir." Derek replied, nervously.

PHARMACIST comes back with a small white bag.

"Here you go. That'll be twenty one fifty." the pharmacist said.

"It's a little pricey for cough medicine."

PHARMACIST opens the bag and takes out a small white box.

"Grey, Meredith, Orthonovum." the pharmacist told him.

"Ortho what?!" Richard went ballistic.

"Orthonovum, birth control pills!"

Derek grabs the counter and turns around to find Richard glaring at him, Meredith looking puzzled, and Cameron laughing. Derek bolts. Richard puts his hands to his face in a 'Home Alone' way.

In the Webber kitchen, hours later, Richard comes in. He looks at the bag.

"Ellis! Ellis!" Richard called out.

THE SCENE BECOMES A BLACK AND WHITE MOVIE: Open For Business. The host talks for all the characters.

"Meet Richard. He's a typical American who works hard, is a doctor, loves his family and has never cheated on his tax return. Life is good, but lately, he's noticed some slight changes in his step-daughter Meredith." the host said.

Meredith is dressed in a black dinner gown with matching black gloves, which shows plenty of leg and of cleavage.

"Hi honey, how was school today?" Richard asked.

"Great Dad, I got an A on a test and tonight, I'm having cocktails with the principal." Meredith told him.

The guys come in dressed up in tuxes. Alex pushes Richard away and they lift Meredith and put her on the kitchen counter.

"Will you excuse us Dad? We have to study!" She takes off a glove and puts it around Owen's neck.

"Richard realizes his daughter is growing up. Now that Meredith's on the pill, she's what medical professionals call Open For Business; you should know that. Come on Richard, I want to show you something." the host told him.

The screen changes to Joe's Bar. Meredith is behind the counter and a line of guys are waiting for their turn.

"You see Richard, the pill means that Meredith can have lots of sex with many different partners, not just Derek."

"Hi Richard, boy, is your daughter something!" Derek said.

"So, do you get it Richard? She's Open for Business!" the host points to the sign that says now serving turns to number 24. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm next!" The movie fades.

* * *

In the Shepard dining room, Derek looks like hell.

"Derek, you're not eating, are you sick?" Carolyn asked.

"Yeah Derek, you seem upset. Did something happen at the pharmacy?" Nancy asked.

"What happened at the pharmacy?" Max questions.

Derek said, "Nothing. and turns to Nancy, "Shut up!"

"Derek, be nice to your sisters. Carolyn, what happened to the mail?" Max said.

"I checked the mail Dad, nothing, no mail." Nancy replied, nervously.

"You know the mail keeps disappearing. I think we have a little mail thief." Carolyn began.

"Speaking of, Nancy. I could've sworn I saw a University of Olympia envelope sticking out of your bra. What's that all about?" Derek asked.

"What?" Max exclaimed.

"Meredith's on the pill!" Nancy shot out.

Carolyn chokes on some ice tea, Derek looks guilty.

"What did you do?" Kathleen asked.

Nothing! Nothing." Derek replied.

"Dinner's over. You kitchen, now!" Max told him as he got up.

In the kitchen, Derek sitting on a chair and his parents are standing in front of it.

"I know you're sixteen and we can't stop you from doing what you wanna do…" Carolyn began.

"Yes we can." Max interrupted.

"Max. All I'm saying is have respect for her."

"You respect her by keeping your hands off her."

Nancy comes in, carrying a plate.

"You are a dirty, dirty boy Derek." she said.

"Okay, okay, now, um, let's talk about birth control." Carolyn started, to keep a fight from starting.

"Birth control! Don't do it, that's your birth control!" Max interrupted once again.

"I'm gonna pray for you Derek." Nancy commented.

Derek glared at her, "You're the devil! And, did you know that Nancy's flunking out of college?"

"Don't change the subject!" Max snaps, "You've got strange thoughts in your little head mister and that Meredith's a nice girl!"

"Max, you're giving him the wrong idea about sex. It's not dirty."

"But it's not clean either."

"Okay, cleanliness, now, that reminds me, always make sure your nails are trimmed and clean. Oh, foreplay is very important."

"No, no it's not."

"Yes, it is."

Screen changes to the Webber kitchen.

"Personally I'm very proud to have a daughter who acted so mature and responsible." Ellis said.

"I'm her step-father. You should've told me Ellis!" Richard exclaims.

Richard is sitting down with his back to the door. Cameron and Meredith come in.

"Can you imagine how I felt standing there with Derek when the pharmacist handed me birth control pills?" he asked.

"Derek knows? Thanks a lot Dad!" Meredith shouts as she pushes the door, then comes back, takes the pills and leaves. Cameron leaves too.

"You know, she and Derek are dating!" Richard began.

"All the more reasons!" Ellis exclaims.

"Oh, jeez!"

"You'd rather she got pregnant?"

"That is not gonna happen to Meredith!"

"It happened to us, before I met her father!"

"Oh, sure, throw that in my face again!"

* * *

In the Shepard kitchen, Nancy is using the steam from the kettle that's on the burner to open a letter. Meredith comes in from the patio door.

"Hey Nancy, is Derek around?" Meredith asks.

"No, he's at the hospital with our parents. Hey watch the door!" Nancy called out.

Meredith moves to the door.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"My grades! I gotta make some Fs into Bs before Dad sees them!" Nancy exclaims.

Meredith pokes her head in the living room.

"You're fine, Your parents are watching The Golden Girls. I gotta go."

"Hey, smart move going on the pill. That was the best thing I ever did. Just wait 'til you get to college!"

Meredith recoils. "Bye." she said and leaves.

In the driveway, Derek and Meredith are sitting on the hood of the car.

"Oh my God Derek, so your parents know I'm on the pill too?" Meredith questions.

"Yeah. I had a nice conversation with my parents about foreplay." Derek replied.

"Sorry."

"Yeah, me too."

"Derek, I don't want you to think this changes anything between us."

"I don't. But it could. Right?"

"I suppose. I mean who knows, it might even be you!"

He stares at her.

"Might?"

"All I'm saying is we have to wait for the right time."

"Okay. How about now?"

"Um, no."

"Okay. How about now?"

"No." she replied.

"Okay. Now?" he asked.

Yes."

"Really?"

"No."

"Okay. Now, right?"

She shoves him a little and leaves.

"I'll be waiting."

"Shut up."

"I've got a birthday coming up in a few months, so…"

Max comes over holding a water hose and sprays Derek. Derek falls off the car and looks at Max.

"It's for your own good son." Max blows at the hose and leaves.

End of Chapter one.

Authors Note: Review, pretty please. I also apologize if some of the characters were OOC, but I did the best I could and it's the only thing that would work. If you review, I'll have the next chapter up quickly.


	2. She's The One

Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews, even though I only got two. *Sniff* My responds will be at the bottom.

Chapter Two- She's the One.

* * *

"We could do it on Easter day. You know, like "Happy Easter . . Addison's pregnant!" Mark said as they sat on the bed of her room.

Addison laughed. "How about Sunday? That's really soon and everyone will be there as it's family day." she asked.

"That sounds perfect, Red." he replied, kissing her on the head, and smiles then wraps his arms around her.

"I'm a little worried." she admitted as he began to kiss her neck.

"Why, honey?" he asked, with concern.

"That my parents are going to kick me out." she confessed.

"Your parents are not going to kick you out. But if they do, I will buy a house." he grinned as they both started to laugh, "My whole life evolves over you and our baby. I love you." he finishes and placed his hand on her still-flat belly.

"I love you too."

He grins even bigger and went on top of her.

* * *

Three days later in the Webber kitchen, Izzie is at the sink and Mark looking at a ring brochure. It is Friday afternoon which means they don't have school the next day.

"Izzie, can you help me pick out an engagement ring for Addison? I can't figure this out! It's so hard! Should I get her a..." Mark asks as he turns to each page, "Tiffany cut or a Princess cut or a—ah-ah! Paper cut!" He flinched.

"Now, have you told anyone else?" Izzie asked.

"No, I don't want to tell anybody else because I don't want Addison find out." he replied.

"You told me." She states.

"Well, it's because I trust you, you're one of my best friends, and you walked in on me when I was looking at ring brochures."

"Yeah well, once again not knocking pays off. I only wish you hadn't been on the toilet."

"Me too."

"I can't believe you're gonna ask Addison to marry you!" Izzie exclaims.

"I know." Mark smiles as they hug.

"Now let me see. Is there such a thing as a Addison cut?" Izzie broke the hug, "Because that would be your best bet." She questions as Cameron and Alex enter, causing Mark to quickly hide the brochure behind his back.

"Hey." Alex said as he headed straight for the fridge.

"Hey." Mark greeted back.

"Hey! So Mark, wanna go to Joe's Bar?" Izzie asked.

"Oh all right."

"Yeah, Joe's Bar."

"Oh perfect, we were just gonna see if you wanted to go." Cameron said.

"Oh well, we don't because we got…the…other pl-place." Mark began.

Alex returns with a piece of pizza as Izzie and Mark exit.

"How rude." Cameron snorts.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You wanna bite?" Alex asked, as he holds his piece out for him.

* * *

At a jewelry Store, Izzie and Mark are looking at engagement rings.

Mark groans in frustration. "Nothing! This is the nine millionth ring store we've been too and I can't find the perfect ring for the mother of my baby!" He goes over to another display counter and starts pointing at rings. "Ugly ring! Ugly ring! Ugly ring!" as he notices that one of the jewelers is watching him, "It's a beautiful selection." He replied sarcastically as the jeweler walks away slowly.

"Okay, so maybe you don't get her a ring. Maybe you-maybe you do something different. Y'know? Maybe you get her an engagement bracelet, y'know? Or an engagement tiara? Or—ooh! An engagement Revolutionary War musket! Izzie exclaims as she picks one up from the display in the corner.

"Y'know, I'm so glad I picked you to help me with this." The father to-be commented in sarcasm.

"Huh? Can you just imagine getting down on one knee and handing her this gorgeous piece of weaponry?" She questions as he goes to another display counter.

"Yeah, I'm gonna stick with the ring. Oh, this one's nice!" He points to another ring. "I like this one! Sir? Uh, kind sir? Can I see this one?"

Izzie comes over after returning the musket, "Wait a minute, no, this is, this is the reason you brought me. Okay? I know how to haggle. So let me handle this from here on out."

"Can I help you?" The Jeweler asked.

"Uh-uh, yes. I would like to see that ring please." Mark said.

"Or not, whatever." Izzie snorted.

"This ring is from the 1920s, it's a one and a half carat diamond with sapphires on either side." The jeweler informed them.

"Sir, can I ask you to umm, could you…hold out that ring and ask me to marry you?" Mark questions.

The jeweler gives in, "Okay." He holds out the ring. "Will you marry me?" He deadpanned.

"Oh my God that's it, that's the ring! How much is it?"

"Sloan, I-I will handle this!" Izzie said and turns to the jeweler, "How much is it?" She asked.

"8,600." The jeweler reveals.

"We will give you $10." Izzie told him.

"Are you interested in this ring?!" The jeweler asked, angrily.

"Yes! Yes, but I can only pay $8,000." Mark exclaims.

"Okay, I can let it go at eight." The jeweler compromised.

"We stand firm at $10." Izzie peered at him,

The jeweler ignores her. "How would you like to pay?" He asked.

"Uh, credit card." Mark said as he reaches it, "Oh no! No-no, but I left my credit card with Alex." He realizes and turns to Izzie, "Okay, I'll go get it. You guard the ring."

"Why did you give your credit card to Alex?" she questions.

"Oh, I gave it to him to buy some Knicks tickets, for when we go to Manhattan. Then the jerk didn't even invite me to the game! But I'm over it! Whatever!" he exits.

"Okay." Izzie replied and turns to the jeweler, "Listen, I'm sorry about before. Do you have anything her for $10."

"Uh yes, I have these two rather beautiful $5 bills." The male jeweler holds them up from his pocket.

"I'll give you $10 for them." Izzie said.

At Joe's Bar, Alex and Cameron are there.

"Hey, remember how Izzie and Mark blew us off yesterday?" Cameron asked.

"No." Alex replied.

"Remember? You-you were eating pizza."

"Yeah."

"Okay. Well, apparently Mark's angry at us for not getting him a ticket to that Knicks game a couple of weeks ago, when we went to the city." Cameron informed him.

"Oh, we're supposed to just get him a ticket?! That guy is always mooching off of us!" Alex exclaims.

"Yeah! Anyway, I-I still think we should try to patch things up, y'know? Like uh, maybe we could all go back to Manhattan, get him to get tickets to another Knicks game and invite him." Cameron comments and Alex looks at him- he is definitely Meredith's little brother.

"Oh wow that's a great idea! And I still have his credit card." Alex said as he finishes off his cream soda.

"Here you go." Joe hands them the bill.

"Oh." Cameron starts to get his money.

" Hey-hey-hey-ho-ho, I got this one. Here you go." Alex told him and hands Joe, Mark's card. "Y'know I gotta tell ya, sometimes I just—I don't get Mark. Y'know, me and him do stuff all the time without you guys and you all don't get all upset." he snorted.

"All the time?!" Cameron questioned.

"All the time!"

Joe returns with the credit card, "I'm sorry. It was rejected."

Alex exclaimed, "That's impossible! Let me see it." Joe hands it back and Alex looks at it. "Oh, this one's my emergency card." He said and grabs Mark's out of his pocket and hands it to Joe. "Here you go."

* * *

The next day, the expecting couple's worst fears came true over a dinner to tell the Montgomery's about the grandchild they'll be getting in seven months. The gang was over to support them. Also suspected, the Captain and Archer went ballistic.

"You are what?!" The Captain exclaimed as he looked at the teenager who knocked his oldest daughter up, "What were you thinking, getting my daughter pregnant?"

"Dad, don't yell at Mark because it's not all his fault." Addison tried to calm her father down.

"How could you do this Mark? Just knock up my sister? I can't believe you! I thought we were best friends." Archer asked the teen who got his little sister pregnant.

"And I let you date my oldest daughter and welcome you into my home for this to happen? I cannot believe this, Mark!" The Captain exclaimed.

"I love her more than you think." The impending father spoke.

"You do?!" Archer asked.

"Yes, and our baby." Mark turned to his girlfriend. "I love you Addison, and this little baby. You two are my loves. I love you both, so much."

"I love you so much, too." The pregnant woman got out of her seat and went over to him.

"Aww!" Everybody gushed. But she could still see the look of disdain on her brother and father's faces.

* * *

At the Shepard's. Archer, Derek, Cameron, and Owen are watching TV as Mark enters.

"Guys?" Mark said but they ignore him. "I've got something important to tell ya." Still nothing so he walks over and stands in front of the TV. "Guys? They lean over to try and watch the TV, Mark mimics them. "Guys?! I'm gonna ask Addison to marry me."

Owen said, "I think we gotta end the freeze out."

"Wait a minute, is this, is this for real?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, check out the ring." Mark replied and shows it to them.

"Oh my God!" Cameron exclaimed.

"So you two are really serious?!" Derek questions.

"Yep, pretty much. We're having a baby in seven months and we''ve been dating for three years, so pretty much." Mark informed him.

"You-you're gonna get married?! I mean… We're gonna be brothers-in-law!" Archer asked as they all hug- with the exception of Cameron.

"And-and-and-and-and-and, and we're gonna be friends again!" Cameron exclaims.

Mark goes to hug him and stops short, "Heyyyy—What?"

"Oh it's water under the bridge, forget it!" Cameron told him.

"Okay!" They hug. "I was gonna wait 'til uh, it was official y'know? But I got so excited, with the baby and all that I just had to tell you guys because you're my best friends-" He turns to Archer, "And you'll be the baby's uncle!"

" I can't believe this!" Owen said.

"Me too! I was planning on having a conversation with you about your intentions." Derek replied.

"I think I'm gonna cry!" Owen began

Callie enters upon hearing Owen. "Ugh! No more crying! Please! I just sat with a crying old man when I filled in for my mom at the hospital. I'll sit with you too!" She snorts.

Owen and Cameron urge Mark to tell Callie.

"I'm gonna ask Addison to marry me." Mark informed her.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh Mark!" Callie exclaims and hugs him. "You guys are gonna be so happy, with that and the baby too!"

"I know." The father to-be smiled.

Owen is holding an empty tissue box, "Where's all the tissues?!" He asked and throws the box down in disgust.

Mark shows the ring to Callie.

"Check out the ring." he told her.

Izzie enters, "Hi." she said.

"Hey-hey Iz!" Derek exclaims.

"What?" she asked.

"Mark's gonna ask Addison to marry him!" Derek informed her.

"Oh I know, I helped pick out the ring." Izzie informed.

Mark laughs, turns, and sees that Archer and Cameron aren't happy.

"You told her before you told us?" Archer questioned his soon to-be brother in-law.

"Well, she walked in when I was looking at the ring brochures. You can understand that, right?" Mark said as the guys look at each other and go back to watching the game on TV. "Guys? Guys?" He walks in front of them again.

* * *

"Almost there, almost there." Meredith said as she was covering her friend's eyes.

"Where are we going? Tell me!" Addison said, growing impatient.

"It's a surprise." Cristina told her as they guided their friend through the park.

Meredith uncovered her eyes to find a secluded park spot, lit with about a thousand candles, a picnic basket, and the man she loved, standing along with some of their other friends.

"Mark-." Addison began.

Mark cut her off and took both of her hands- kissing them- "Addie. I love you and our baby so much. I know this is unexpected and we're still in high school, but I love you two, and I want you to become my wife. Wait a minute, I-I can do this. I thought that it mattered what I said or where I said it. Then I realized the only thing that matters is that you, you and Baby Sloan make me happier than I ever thought I could be, and if you'll let me, I will spend the rest of my life trying to make you feel the same way- " he takes out the ring, "Addison, will you marry me?"

"Yes." Addison said and the crowd goes wild; even people in the park as he puts the ring on her finger. They hug and kiss this time as an engaged couple. "I knew you were likely to take a wife!" They hug again. "We're engaged!" Everyone screams and has a group hug.

"Ohhh, this is the least jealous I've ever been!" Callie exclaims as she looks at Cameron.

(END OF CHAPTER TWO)

Authors note: I wanted to make the chapter longer, but it was confusing to write, and it's 2AM so I wanted to publish it using my phone, (which is harder to write on than the LG phone which fried in September) before I go to bed as I can't sleep. Review review, please.

RESPONSE TO REVIEWS:

Patsy: Thank you, Patsy! I agree the chapter was confusing and the characters were OOC, but hopefully this is a little less confusing for you. Keep reading, it's gonna get interesting


	3. The Porch Dance

Chapter Three- The Porch Dance.

* * *

(Continued from last chapter)

"Oh no wait no, this is wrong! Archer isn't here!" Alana said after they finished hugging.

"Oh hell, he's watched weddings on TV all time! He knows what its about!" Avah exclaimed.

Back at the Montgomery mansion, the gang are standing around the table drinking sparkling cider as Archer enters.

"Hey, what's going on?" Archer asked.

"Hey." everybody said.

I found a text message on my phone, "Come back home quick, bring sparkling cider and a Snickers bar."

Alex grabs the candy bar, "Yeah I'll take that."

"What's up?" Archer questioned; wanting to know what's going on.

"Addison and I are engaged." Mark informed him.

"Oh my God. Congratulations." they hug.

"Thanks."

"Where is she?" Archer said.

Cut to Addison on the first-floor balcony.

Addison is yelling at the top of her lungs. "I'm engaged! I'm engaged!"

Cut back inside.

"Yeah, she's been out there for twenty minutes, I'm surprised you didn't hear her on the way over." Derek remarked.

"Oh, I thought it was just a kid in our school yelling, "I'm gay! I'm gay!" Archer comments.

"Yeah. No, that guy is no longer in our school." Meredith said.

"Can I bring her in?"

"Oh no, let her stay out there. It's sweet." Izzie smiled.

Cut to Addison.

"I'm getting married and having a baby! I'm gonna be a bride and a mother!" Someone else yells at her. "No, I will not shut up because I'm engaged and pregnant!" The off-screen guy yells again. "Ohh, big talk! Huh, why don't you come over here and say that to me?! Huh, buddy?! Yeah, my fiancee will kick your ass!" Mark starts to look worried. "Come on, house 27! House 27!" she chants.

The scene is continued from earlier, everyone is now in the living room drinking sparkling cider.

"Okay! Wait-wait-wait! Shhh!" Addison said as she bangs on her class with a spoon to make a toast." Okay, umm, I just wanna say that…I love you guys so-so much and-and thank you for being here on my special night." his throat. Our special night. I mean it just wouldn't be my—our-our night, if you all weren't here to celebrate with me—us—Damnit!" She exclaimed.

"It's okay, I want this to be your night too. You're having our baby, after-all." Mark reassures his fiancee and raises his glass. "To Addison!"

"Awww, come on—wait—stop it. Okay, to Addison!" she cheered.

They all say to Addison, clink their glasses, and drink.

"To Baby Sloan!" They all leave and Alex comes back in quickly.

"Hey, is uh the rest of my candy bar around here?" He asked Arizona.

"Oh honey no, you ate it all." Arizona lies.

"I was afraid of that!" Alex exclaims and walks out, and after he closes the door, Arizona turns around and takes a bite out of what is left of his candy bar.

In Addison's bedroom, they're getting ready to go the Plaza.

"Y'know what shoes would look great with this ring? Diamond shoes!" Addison said as she looked at her hand and saw Mark sitting on the bed. "You're not getting dressed." Mark folds over the comforter on the bed; making a spot for her.

"Know what I mean?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I don't think we have time." she replied.

"There's gonna be a wedding. You're gonna be the bride. Two hundred people are going to be looking at you in a clean white dress. We're having a baby and you're going to be in the spotlight. It's all about you." Mark told her as he grinned.

"Let's do it!" Addison exclaims lustily, as she kisses him and they fall back onto the bed.

* * *

The next day; Cameron, Meredith, Callie, and Izzie are at a charity event after-school: they're holding a silent auction, Meredith looking at one of the items and Cameron walks up and hands her a glass of diet cream soda.

"Here." Cameron said.

"Oh! Thank you, little bro!" Meredith exclaims as she takes the drink from him.

"So now what's going on here?" Callie asked as she wrapped an arm around Cameron.

"Uh well, uh this is a silent auction. They lay out all the stuff here and then you write down your offer and then the highest bid gets it." Meredith informed them.

"No, I know what a silent is. I meant, what's going on with your hair?" Izzie questions her.

Meredith suddenly became worried. "Uh, wh-why?" she asked.

"No! It's nice!" Izzie assured her.

The auction runner, Mr. Vega walks up.

"Nice to see you Meredith." Mr. Vega said.

"Oh, hi!" Meredith greeted him.

"So glad you brought someone." He began.

Meredith exclaimed." Someone? I brought people. Mr. Vega, this is Izzie. Izzie, this is Mr. Vega." She introduces them. "He's a family friend of my step-father."

"Oh, hi." Izzie said as they shake hands.

"And I also brought my brother Cameron and his girlfriend Callie…"

Cameron is right behind them, and Callie still has her arm around him."Oh! Shrimp toast!" He exclaims and they walk right past the little group on their way for the shrimp toast.

"Well, y'know I-I don't know where he is." Meredith began.

"Well, I hope you're gonna bid on some things Meredith.' Mr. Vega told her.

"Well, y'know what? Actually, I was about to bid on this lovely trip to Paris." she informed him.

"Ohh, nice choice." he exclaims.

"Yeah."

"Good luck."

"Thank you." Meredith said as Mr. Vega walks away "OK," she begins writing her bid down. "twenty dollars."

Back at the Montgomery mansion, Avah and Addison were talking about the wedding and what kind of flowers and dress and food and stuff. They have similar taste, except Avah's ideas are expensive!

"So I want like a V-neck dress, or maybe one that is strapless." Addison said.

"Yeah, big sis. Diamond encrusted, of course." Avah twirled her red hair.

"Diamonds?!"

"Duh. Diamonds are a girl's best friend."

"That's just silly stuff. Bulldogs are one of a teenage guy's best friend, apparently, but Mark is somewhat afraid of them!" Addison exclaimed, and sighed dreamily.

"Really, big sis?" Avah was so close to giggling.

"I think so! He freaked when a bulldog tried to sniff him at the park the other day!" Her big sister exclaims.

Avah laughed, then smiled. "What shoes are you going to wear?" she asked.

"Something white. Velvety looking, maybe."

"With sapphires in the heel!"

"Now that's just crazy talk."

"Only as crazy as emerald lined pantyhose."

Addison made a weird face. "Sounds like it would be uncomfortable." she comments.

"You're right. We'll go with the opal bra." Avah told her.

"No one needs that much support!" Her sister protested, loudly.

Avah sighed loudly, obviously being silly. "You just don't like any of my ideas, do you?" The red-head asked her older sister.

"Well…" Addison began as she reached over and grabbed Avah's notepad, then looked it over. "Ruby jewelry sounds pretty. They might make some fake stuff that won't be so expensive. Or we can sacrifice the ice sculpture and use the money from that!" She informed her sister.

"Great idea, big sis!" Avah exclaims.

She wrote it down in their idea column. They were having a lot of fun; even more than they did as children, and they would for several hours to come.

The Charity Event, Mr. Vega is announcing the winners of the silent auction.

"Our next item is the romantic trip to Paris." Mr. Vega read and a pause can be heard. "It goes to Emil Alexander high a high bid of 2,300."

"Ugh! So close!" Callie exclaims, with her arm still around Cameron.

Izzie returns a with a tray full of different kinds of drinks.

"Hey you guys! Look!" Izzie exclaims.

"Hey!" Cameron said.

"I got me some drinks!" Izzie replied.

"What are you doing?" Meredith questions her.

"Open bar!" Izzie told her.

"Well now it's an empty bar. We're not the drinking age, yet." Callie said in sarcasm but the end like it is obvious.

"You just can't stand anyone else enjoying themselves can't you?"

"And finally, our biggest item of the night, the 22-foot gentleman's day sailer sailboat. The winning bid was a whooping $20,000!" Mr. Vega called out and Cameron suddenly gets excited.

" I won! That was my guess!" Cameron exclaimed.

Meredith starts to panic. "What?! What?! What?!" She questioned her little brother.

"I guessed 20,000!" Cameron told her.

"Cameron! It is an auction! You don't guess, you buy. Dad is gonna kill you!" Meredith exclaimed.

"What?! I don't have 20,000!"

"Congratulations on your new boat, Cameron Grey!" Mr. Vega called out.

Everyone applauds and he stands up slowly.

"Cameron! Sit down!" Meredith said and pulls him down.

"Forget her! You enjoy this!" Izzie said, pulling him back up and starts applauding again. Cameron waves and does a salute.

* * *

Meanwhile, Archer and Mark are sitting at the Pizza place, eating dinner when Archer decided to ask about the wedding plans.

'So what kind of flowers are you getting?" Archer asked his soon to-be brother in-law.

"Don't know. Addison's picking." Mark told him immediately.

"Oh, OK. Is there going to be an ice sculpture?"

"Maybe."

"Do you know about any of the plans?"

"I know I'm wearing a suit."

"Well of course. What kind?" Archer questions.

"Whatever Addison picks out." Mark said immediately, once again.

Archer laughed and went back to eating his pizza. Being a guy was much simpler when it came to making wedding plans.

At the Charity Event, The girls are sitting at the table. Meredith and Callie are still staring at Izzie drinking.

Izzie pours some salt on her left hand, licks it, and then drinks some alcohol. She loves the rush she is getting from it and starts banging on the table in excitement. "Whoo!" she screamed.

They don't know what to make of this. "My God Izzie, how many have you had?" Meredith asked.

Izzie counts the glasses. "One, two, three, four, five, six , seven times three-21." she is clearly proud of herself for drinking underage.

"You must be just- wasted." Callie commented.

"Well-" Izzie nods, "...a little, tired."

Cameron comes back to the table.

"Mere! Meredith! Okay, the next highest bidder is at table one." Cameron said and wrapped an arm around Callie.

"Oh great, little brother!" Meredith sighed in relief.

Cameron turned to Izzie, "Oh and uh the guy who got the Paris trip is at table four." he informs her.

"Oh, OK." she said.

"Why do you care about the guy who won the Paris trip?" Callie asked Izzie.

"It's a trip for two!" Izzie gets up and takes off her blouse-type thingy she's wearing over her dress. "Excuse me. Scusami."She walks over to table four. "Excuse me, is the person who won the Paris trip at this table?" she asked.

"That was me." Emil Alexander informed her.

"Oh, enchantée." She holds out her hand for him to kiss it, but he only shakes it.

Cut to Cameron and Meredith approaching table one.

"Uhh, excuse me is there a Mr. Bowmont at this table?" Cameron asked the people at the table.

"That's me." Mr. Bowmont raises his hand.

"Ahh, yes." Cameron answered as he pushes Meredith in front of himself, so that she could do the talking.

"Oh well, hello. This is your lucky day Mr. Bowmont, the uh gentleman day sailer as just become available again and I believe that you made a bid of $18,000." Meredith smiles.

"You-you have to pay that! It's not just a guess!" Cameron exclaims, and earns an eye roll from his big sister.

Meredith glares at Cameron. "OK, OK." she shushes him.

"I was actually relieved uh I didn't win the boat. My wife would've killed me." Mr. Bowmont exclaims.

"Ohh…" Meredith trailed off.

"Are you kidding me?! She's gonna this boat!" the good-looking teen smiled.

"Y-Yeah! What-what is your wife's name?" Meredith asks.

"It's Pam."

"Pam!" Meredith exclaims. "Oh God okay, just imagine this, "The Pam."

"Aww-awww!" Cameron gushed.

"I don't think she'd like that." Mr. Bowmont replied.

"Okay, uh-uh imagine this, 'The Mr. Bowmont.'

"Oooooh…" Cameron exclaims.

"I don't think so dear." Mr. Bowmont told her.

"Okay look, let me paint you a little picture." Meredith sits down next to him. "All right, you are settin' sail up the Green Lake! You've got the wind in your h—(sees that he's bald)—arms! You-you get all that peace and quiet that you've always wanted! You get back to nature! You can go fishin'! You can—ooh, you can get one of those little hats and have people call you captain, and then when you're old, Cappy."

"What the hell, it's for a good cause! All right!" Mr. Bowmont gives in.

"No way! It's mine!" Cameron interjected.

"What?! What?!" she asked her little brother.

"All that stuff you just said? I want that!" he explained.

"But Cam, we don't have $20,000!"

"Who cares?! I-I'll make payments, whatever it takes, I want the Mr. Bowmont!" he insists.

End of Chapter Three.

Authors Note: I just decided to end the chapter here, as I'm watching The Haunting and just wanted to get this up before my sister's (also named Avah) band concert. I'm very disappointed because I got only one review, and it was in nowhere related to the fandom. OK, next chapter will be longer and funny. Review please and I'll have the next chapter up, ASAP! You can PM me too if you want, cause I'll answer quickly.


	4. First Sight

Authors Note: I present you: Chapter four! This chapter includes happiness, fluff, friendship, romance, funniness, and somewhat relationship troubles.

Chapter Four- First Sight.

* * *

It was three weeks later at the mall- the gang all had off that week due to the standardized testings. Addison and Meredith are shopping for maternity clothes, as her baby bump is starting to show. Meredith is overjoyed by the style, but Addison is concerned about the pricing.

"OMG! I wish I was pregnant!" She held up a pink dress with shiny gold flowers all over it. "These clothes are all so cute!"

"And so expensive! How am I going to afford all of this and still pay for the baby?" Addison exclaimed.

"Silly, Addison." Meredith holds up her emergency credit card. " I'll help you pay for whatever you want. Just as long as you get this dress!"

"Thank you, Meredith!" she said then takes the dress from her and goes to a changing room to try it.

At the Shepard home, Derek sitting at the kitchen table eating cheesecake. The box it came in is also on the table.

"Ohh. Mmm." Derek exclaimed.

Izzie comes in the front door and walks towards the kitchen. "Hi."

"Hey, you have got to try this cheesecake." Derek told her.

"Oh, y'know I'm not that much of a sweet tooth. I—" Derek puts a forkful of the cheesecake in her mouth. "Wow. My God, so creamy. Oh my God, this is the best cheesecake I have ever had. Where did you get this?" Izzie questions as she reaches over to look at the label on the box.

"It was at the front door. When I got home, since everybody else is not here. Somebody sent it to us." Derek informed her nervously.

"Derek, this is not addressed to you." Izzie said. "This is addressed to Mrs. White. Thief." she gasped.

"I—no! I didn't read the box before I opened it. And you can't return a box after you've opened the box."

"Why, why not?"

"Because it's too delicious."

"Derek, you stole this cheesecake. That is wrong." Izzie said.

"No-no-no! It is going to be okay, because Mrs. White is gonna send away for a free one and that way we all win!" Derek exclaimed. "The only losers are the big cheesecake conglomerate-" he reads the label. "Momma's Little Bakery." There is a pause. "I feel terrible, I'm a horrible, horrible, horrible person.

"Oh, I'm sorry, what?" Izzie questions, taking a bite.

Opening Credits

At Joe's Bar, some of the gang is there as Alex gets up and starts putting on his coat.

"All right, I should get going, big day at the hospital with my parents. "Y'know I'm in a coma? Today, they do this test on me and it turns out I'm not brain dead." Alex said as he got up.

"So…" Mark began.

"Ah-ah-ah Mr. Smartie Pants, it's just my mom's latest patient that's not brain dead. Hey, so Avah, we still on for tonight?" Alex asked.

"Absolutely!" Avah exclaimed.

"I'll see you at 8:00." He told her.

"OK. Avah replied as Alex exits.

"Oh, what's at 8:00?" Owen asked.

"Oh, I have dinner plans with Alex. We get together about once a month to discuss the rest of you guys." Avah informs her.

"Wow, did not know that! May I say how lovely you look today?" Denny questions her.

"Duly noted." Avah smiled.

"Thanks." Denny answers and Avah gets up to get a refill.

At Mall, Meredith and Addison had just finished shopping. Addison got lots of cool maternity clothes, and Meredith is still wishing that they made it in regular sizes. They decided to get lunch in the food court.

"You are going to look so cute in all of these new clothes!" Meredith said.

Addison smiled. "I just can't wait until the baby is born. I'm so happy. I've always wanted kids."

"Me too. Just as soon as Derek proves he can wrangle them in. You've got Mark and he'll be able to do it all just fine. He's not really the discipline kind of person, but you can handle that. You're tough."

"Mark will be a wonderful daddy. I know he will. He's the most perfect guy I've ever met."

"And to think he threw a block at you, when you first met as toddlers." Meredith stated.

Addison sighed happily, a smile on her face. "I know. Who would have thought that we could make it this far? All the way to having a child of our own." she asked.

"Ooh, I'm so excited for you!" her friend exclaimed.

Me too!" They hugged, then went to the counter to order their lunch. "I wonder what the sonograms will look like."

'Well your first one should be this week, shouldn't it?" her friend asked and she nodded happily. 'That must be so exciting, seeing your baby for the first time. I hear that your baby looks like a peanut the first time you see it." Meredith smiles as they and paid for their food, then headed to a table to eat and chat. They were having a very good day off from school, and nothing could break their spirits.

At the Karev's. Some of the gang are playing Monopoly as Avah enters angrily.

"Alexander Michael Karev, are you home yet?!" Avah called out.

"Umm, I think he's still out. What's wrong?" Cristina asked her.

"Well, I'll tell you Cristina Lynn Yang, I had plans with Alex tonight and he left me this note." Avah hands it to Cristina.

"Av, can't make it, got a date with Arizona. Talk to you later. Big Daddy." Cristina laughs, "Big Daddy?"

"Oh that's a nickname we were trying out." Avah tells her.

"Hey, y'know what nickname never caught on? The Arch-A-Tron!" Archer changed the subject and everybody shakes their head in disgust.

"Hey!" Alex walked in.

"Oh! Here's Alexander Michael!" Avah exclaimed, angrily.

"Oh-Wha-Ho! What are you middle naming me for?! I left you a note, Avah Marie Montgomery!" Alex questioned her.

"So what?! That doesn't give you the right to ditch me!" she reasoned with him.

"Hey, you can cancel plans with friends if there is the possibility for sex!" he exclaims.

"Avah he's right, that is the rule." Cameron said.

"I don't accept this rule. When we make plans, I expect you to show up. Okay, I can't just be a way to kill time 'til you meet someone better! Y'know boyfriends and girlfriends come and go, but this-" Avah motions that their friendship, -is for life!"

"Wow! I'm so sorry; I had no idea it would bother you this much." Alex put his hands up in defense.

'Well, it does." she told him.

"OK, can I-can I make it up to you? Huh? I'm sorry. (They hug.) How about uh, dinner tomorrow night?! I'll pay for myself!"

"OK, you wore me down."

"Hey Alex, while you're over there how about another beer for the Arch-A-Tron?" Archer asked.

"The Arch—Is that back?!" Alex questioned and Owen motions no.

* * *

The next day at the Shepard's, Izzie enters to find Derek staring at another cheesecake box.

"Hi!" Izzie said as she put her pocketbook on a chair.

"Another cheesecake came! They delivered it to the wrong address again!" Derek exclaimed.

"So just bring it back downstairs, what's the problem?"

"I can't seem to say goodbye."

"Are you serious?! Derek, we ate an entire cheesecake two days ago and you want more?" she asked him.

"Well I've forgotten what it tastes like okay?!" he replies.

"It was cheesecake. It was fine. It had a buttery, crumbly, graham cracker crust, with a very rich yet light, cream cheese filling…" A pause. "Wow! My whole mouth just filled with saliva!" Izzie looks at the box.

Derek closes the box. "Y'know what? Forget it! We are just hungry! We have not had lunch! We are just light-headed! So let us go out and have lunch and forget about the cheesecake." he suggests.

"Yeah and we'll drop it off next door so that we're not tempted."

"Good idea. Where do you want to go to lunch?"

"Momma's Little Bakery, Chicago, Illinois." They exit with the cheesecake.

Meanwhile... Maddison went to the first ultrasound, excited to see the very first pictures of their child.

"Mark?" Addison asked.

"Yes, Passerotta?" Mark replied.

"Are you worried about this?"

"About what?"

"The ultrasound. What if everything isn't perfect? What if there's something wrong?"

"Nothing will be wrong, Tesoro. All we need to think about is seeing our baby for the first time. Our perfect baby." he kissed her engagement ring finger.

Addison smiled, then gave a kiss on the lips. She was very glad that she had him around. He always knew how to make her feel much better. Soon the doctor called them back, and brought them into the room. Addison got ready and then lay down on the bed, ready for the ultrasound to begin.

"Are you guys ready?" They agreed, and she came into the room. "Oh, you look like such a sweet couple. Are you excited to see your baby today?" She began to slather gel all over her hands, then rub it on Addison's tummy- she giggled as she did so.

"It's cold!"

"That's what everyone says at first, but you'll get used to it. Are you guys ready to see your baby? I can pull it up on the screen now." Dr. Hill asked.

"Oh, yes!" The engaged parents to-be exclaimed.

Dr. Hill pulled up an image on the screen, then began to move the ultrasound around more. Maddison stared at the screen, and soon Dr. Hill turned to look at it as well. With the one had that was not on the device, she pointed up at the screen. "That's your baby."

All though, all Addison could see was a little peanut, she knew that was it and she smiled hugely. "Aww! It's so cute!"

"All I see is a circus peanut! I mean, our circus peanut. Our beautiful little circus peanut." Mark exclaimed.

They watched as Dr. Hill moved the sonogram picture around some more, and smiled even more the longer they looked. Soon she was finished with the ultrasound.

"Let me print a picture of this for you. I'll be right back." she exits.

"I'm so happy that we made this baby, Tessorno." he turned more to his fiancee.

Addison nodded tearfully. "Everything's just perfect."

The outside of the Shepard house, Derek and Izzie are returning from lunch.

"Well, thank you for lunch." Derek said.

"What? Wait a minute, I didn't pay, I thought you paid!" Izzie exclaims.

"So apparently we just don't pay for food anymore." Izzie laughs as Derek notices something. "Do you see what I see?" he questioned.

Its still there!" She gasps. The cheesecake they returned to Mrs. White is still lying in front of her door.

"Mrs. White must be out." They move closer to it.

"She could be out of town. Maybe she'll be gone for months."

"By then, the cheesecake may have gone bad. We don't want her to come back to bad cheesecake."

"No that could kill her."

"Well, we don't want that."

"No, so we're protecting her."

"But we should take it."

"But we should move quick."

"Why?"

"Because I think I just heard her moving around in there." Izzie informed him.

"Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!" Derek yells as Izzie grabs the cheesecake, and they run back next door.

* * *

Authors Note: The chapter didn't fill everything in the beginning, but I wanted to get it up and hopefully it is fluff. Next chapter will be a continuation of this chapter. Review and give me ideas please, thank you!

Italian translations:

 **Passarotta: Sparrow.**

 **Tessorno and Tesso: Sweetheart/Sweetie.**


	5. The Late Show

Authors Note: I have decided this will be a multi-arc in the next two chapters. Oh by the way, even though the gang are only teenagers; they can preform surgery with their parents at Seattle Grace.

Chapter Five- The Late Show.

* * *

At the restaurant, Alex and Avah are looking at the menus.

"Come on Alex! You've got to be ready to order by now." Avah exclaims.

"You know what? I don't think I like this table either. Maybe we should move again." Alex said.

"No! We are staying right here." Avah told him firmly as a man passes by, "Excuse me, we are ready to order." She told him.

"I don't...work here." The man said and began to walk away.

"Well then you shouldn't be walking around."

The real waiter comes by.

"Hey!" The waiter greeted.

"Hey!" Avah greeted back.

"Are you guys ready?" The waiter asked.

"Yes! I will have the green salad, umm the Strawberry Arugula salad, Balsamic, and water's fine." Avah instructed.

"OK." The waiter agreed, turning to Alex. "And for you sir?"

"Yeah, this slow roasted salmon, just how slow are we talkin' here?" Alex questioned the waiter.

"It's uh, it's already been roasted."

"Ohh, then no. Maybe I should hear those specials again."

Avah becomes fustrated, "Oh Alex, we've heard the specials three times! Okay? There's creamed tomahawk steak, Southern fried chicken, and a very special pancetta tortellini." She grabs his menu and hands it to the waiter.

"Actually we're out of the pancetta tortellini." The waiter puts Alex's menu under his arm.

"Oh well, that changes everything!" Alex grabs his menu and starts looking at it again. The waiter leaves. "Y'know what Avah?"

"Huh?" She asks.

"You were right before. I mean, friends are so important."

"Yeah, I'm very wise. I know."

""Y'know-y'know what I really want?'"

"What?"

"Is to have a long, long talk. Y'know? Get Alex out on the open road and really open him up."

The Waiter returns. "Any progress?"

"Yes! I will have the pancetta tortellini." Alex told him.

"God Alex, this is taking forever!" Avah exclaimed.

"What's the rush? What?" he asked.

She dipped her head back and sighed, "Nothing."

At the Shepard house, Izzie is eating the cheesecake and Derek enters and catches her in the act.

"Are you eating the cheesecake without me?!" He questioned.

Izzie has a mouthful. "Mm-mmm." She nods no.

"I will give you a hundred dollars to whistle right now." She ries to whistle and blows little chunks of cheesecake out of her mouth. "How can you eat the cheesecake without me?!"

"Oh, what are you going to do?! Are you gonna go run tell Meredith?! Are you gonna tell your dad?! No! Because then you will have to tell them what we did! We are desert stealers! We are living outside the law!"

"Y'know what? I don't trust you with this cake anymore! And I got it first, and I'm takin' it back!" Derek grabs the cheesecake and heads for upstairs.

"What?! What?!" Izzie asked.

"Oh yes!"

"Wait a minute!"

"Oh yes!"

"Oh no-no-no-no-no, no you don't!" She starts to chase him upstairs.

Cut back to the kitchen as they walk downstairs.

"Oh yes! Oh yes!" Derek cheers.

"You think I trust you with it?! No! We're gonna split it! You take half and I take half!" Izzie glares at him.

"Well that's not fair, you've already had some!" He insists.

"What? Oh, well then y'know what? I think Liz would be very interested to know that you called her cheesecake dry and mealy."

"What do we use to split it?"

"OK!" Izzie grabs a knife and cuts it in half. "All right, pick a half."

Derek examines the cake. "Ok well, this side looks bigger. Uh… There's more crust on this side. Y'know? So, maybe if I measured…" he trailed off much to Izzie's ire.

"Oh for God sake just pick a piece!"

"All right, I'll pick that one." He points.

"That's also the smaller piece." Izzie puts the piece onto a plate. "OK, there you go. Enjoy your half my friend, but that is it. No sharing. No switching, and don't come crying to me if you eat your piece to fast." As she's saying that she is backing out the door, when she finishes she turns around to go into the living room, stumbles and drops the cheesecake on the floor. "Oh!"

Derek is holding his piece. "Ohhh!" he exclaimed.

"OK, you gotta give me some of your piece."

"Oh-ho-ho-ho-no! No! No switching! No sharing, and don't come crying to me! Ha-ha-ha! I may just sit here and have my cake all day! Just sit here in the living room and eat my…" Izzie knocks the plate from his hand and it falls on the floor. That process leaves just the forkful Derek has, Izzie starts to go after that little bit and Derek retreats into his bedroom upstairs.

* * *

"This surprises me."

"Why?"

"I just always figured you were kinda... "

"Kinda what?"

"Just... Free."

"What?"

"Free. I am free."

You don't seem like it, especially with your big sister having Mark's baby."

"Well, I am."

"Come here, I want to show you something."

"Alex, what are you doing?" Avah asked as her friend sat on the road.

'Just come on." Alex told her.

"You're gonna get run over. ."

"By all the cars? My Dad and I used to come out here and lay down and watch the lights change, and watch them go from green to red to yellow. You could try it, if you wanted to."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't know... will you just get up?"

"That's your problem, you know that? You don't do what you want."

"OK. What happens if a car comes?"

We die.

"What?!"

"Just relax. Just trust. You need to learn how to trust. I've known you for years, I know you can trust."

"OK. Painting." They sat down on the road.

"Hmm?"

"You asked me what I do for me, even though you know what I do.."

"What now?"

"I love to paint."

"Yeah?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Huh." Most of the time, I have all these thoughts bouncing around in my head. But with a brush in my hand, the world just gets kinda quiet. Get out of the street! Are you okay? Why are you laughing?"

"Oh, that was fun. Do you want to dance with me?"

"Sure."

"Now?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Here?"

"Mm-hmm. Not supposed to dance in the middle of the street. "

The two began to dance.

"Who said dance in the street?"

"And we don't have any music."

"Well, we'll make some." he began to sing. "Bum bum Bum bum bum Bum Bum bum Bum bum bum bum bum."

"You're a terrible sing'er."

"I know. But I like this song."

They laughed and he began to kiss her.

 _I'll be seeing you in all the old familiar places._

 _That this heart of mine embraces all day through in that small cafe._

 _The park across the way._

 _The children's carousel._

 _The chestnut trees._

In the Shepard living room, Derek and Izzie are on their knees with forks trying to salvage what they can of the cheesecake off of the floor.

"Oh! Yay! Look! There's a piece that doesn't have floor on it!" Izzie exclaims.

"Stick to your side!" Derek commands.

"Hey, come on now!" she said.

George comes in the house and sees them. Derek and Izzie both stop and look up at him. George sits down on the ottoman.

George pulls out a fork. "All right, what are we havin'?" He starts digging in.

Avah comes home to find her sisters, her older sister's fiance, and three of their friends in the kitchen.

"Alex kissed me." Avah announces.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!"Addison exclaims as she hugged her little sister.

"It was unbelievable!" Avah said.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" Meredith squeals.

"OK, all right. We want to hear everything. someone, get the sparkling cider and unplug the phone. Sis, does this end well or do we need to get tissues?" Alana asked.

"Oh, it ended very well." Avah told her twin.

"Oh."

Addison comes back into the living room, with the sparking cider. "Do not start without me. Do not start without me." she exclaims and placed her hand over her growing bump.

"Ok, all right, let's hear about the kiss. Was it like, was it like a soft brush against your lips? Or was it like a, you know, a "I gotta have you now" kind of thing?" Alana questions.

"Well, at first it was really intense, you know. And then, oh, god, and then we just sort of sunk into it." Avah informed them.

"OK, so, OK, was he holding you? Or was his hand like on your back?" Meredith intervened.

"No, actually first they started on my waist. And then, they slid up, and then, they were in my hair." Avah twirled her red hair.

"Ohh!" they all gush.

On the balcony. Alex, Mark, and Owen are there eating pizza.

"And, uh, and then I kissed her." Alex said.

"Tongue?" Owen questioned as he took a bite of pizza.

"Yeah." Alex replied.

"Cool." Owen exclaimed.

* * *

"Hey-hey!" Cameron enters, three days later.

"Catch any big fish, on your trip with Preston?" Derek asks as he, Meredith, Callie, Denny, and Owen go over to him.

"Oh my God, you guys have no idea." Cameron told them.

They all recoil from the smell emanating from him. "Oh! God! Wow!"

"You stink, little brother!" Meredith backs away.

"Are you kidding?!" Denny questioned.

"Yeah, three days on the lake without a shower. Plus! I fell in that big tub of worms at the bait stand! Hey, how-how's he doing?" He asked, noticing Alex.

"He hasn't gotten out of that chair in two days, since Arizona's been giving him the silent treatment." Mark told him.

Cameron goes over to Alex. "Hey buddy! How's it going?"

Alex imitates retching and gets out of the chair.

Cameron turns to the rest of the gang. "Hey, see that? He just needed his pal to come home. All right, uh, I've got to go memorize my lines." he starts going up the stairs. "The keynote speech! bright and early tomorrow morning! Yeah-yeah! Gonna impress Mom and Dad!"

"Hey!" Alana entered.

"Hey!" Avah greets her twin sister.

"Hey, Meredith!" Alana said.

"Uh-oh, what's the matter?" Meredith asks her.

"Ohh, it's Josh invited me to his dad's fancy club opening tonight. But, I already told my Robotics teacher that I would take his niece to this dumb old opera the last time we had school. So… What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know sweetie."

"No! Help me!" Alana begs.

"I can't! I have to preform a craniectomy with my parents tonight!" Meredith told her.

"Big sis?" Alana asked.

"I would, but I get my morning sickness in the evening." Addison informs her.

"Ugh!"

"Unless!" Addison began, "She wants to spend the night holding my hair back for me."

"Ohh, gosh. You guys, come on, this is—I have to meet Josh! This is my one chance for him to see the fun Alana. Y'know the "Wouldn't it be great if she was my wife" Alana. Not the school-goody-girl Alana. Ohh, all right! Are Alex and Cameron back?"

"No, Alex's still in Phase One, and Cameron's that thing you smell." Callie inquired.

"Ohh!"the red-head girl exclaimed.

* * *

At the Webbers, some of the gang are eating breakfast, as Cameron and Meredith's parents went to do an emergency surgery.

Cameron is running from his bedroom. "Oh my God! I overslept! I was supposed to be at the hospital to do a speech a half an hour ago! I gotta get out of here!"

"Oh wait, Cam, you can't go like that! You stink!" Meredith called out.

"Look, big sis, I know I feel asleep before I could shower and now I don't have time! They're just ten blocks away, if I run, I can make it."

"Yeah. Run ten blocks, that'll help the smell." Cristina said as she took another bite of cereal.

Cameron opens the door to reveal Alana.

"Hey—whoa, slow down." Alana says as she gets a whiff of him. "No, keep moving." Cameron runs off, "Wow!"

"So? How did it go with Josh last night?" Teddy asked.

"Well, I didn't see Josh last night, but I did punch a girl in the face." Alana informs her.

"What?" Callie questions.

"Why, little sis?" Addison asked.

"The whole night was horrible, it was pouring down rain, and when I got there, there was no Alana Montgomery on the list, but there was a Alana Mont Alabama."

"Ohh! So, did you get to meet her?" Meredith said.

"No, there is no Alana Mont Alabama, but then this other girl overheard us and she was all, "I'm Alana Mont Alabama! I'm Alana Mont Alabama!" and he let her right in." Alana mimics the girl.

"So you hit her in the face?" Mark asked.

"No, she was already in, but then this big bitch behind me tried to steal my umbrella, so I clocked her. Ohhh! I can't believe this, all I wanted was a few hours outside of school to see Josh, so he can go ahead and start falling in love with me."

Alex enters the kitchen.

"Hey! You're wearing pants!"

"That's right! Where are the guys? I'm ready to get drunk and see some strippers." Alex announces.

"It's 9:30 in the morning!" Meredith exclaims.

"They got a breakfast buffet." he poured a glass of milk.

At Seattle Grace, Cameron is just arriving to do his speech.

"Hey! Cameron Grey! I'm here! I'm here!" Cameron exclaims, hoping he didn't run into his parents.

"Calm down, we got time, we're running a little late." The attendant told him then he looked at his watch. "OK, we don't have any time."

"Ugh!" Cameron slammed his head in annoyance.

At a strip club, the gang are there with Alex, who isn't enjoying himself.

Meredith comes back to the stage and sits next to Alex. "OK, I've got some Ones, you wanna put them in her panties?" she asked him.

"No thanks, Mom!" Alex told her.

A man sits down next to Addison and lights up a cigarette.

"Oh, no umm, hi, that-that, you have to put that out, 'cause I'm pregnant." Addison told him.

"Well, maybe you and your baby should go to another strip club." The Cigarette smoking guy snapped.

"Ha-ha, my fiance will kick your ass!" She laughed. "Ha-ha-ha!" He leaves as Mark began to kiss her neck.

The dancer finishes and everyone claps.

"Very good." Callie gets up and slides a one into the dancer's hot pants. "So good."

Izzie does the same. "I really, really enjoyed it. Very exotic."

"Well, I just checked our messages and Josh didn't call. I mean you'd think he'd be worried about me not showing up at his dad's club. Ugh, you know what makes it so much worse, Cameron is doing the speech!" Alana joins them.

"Come on! Look where you are!" Izzie assured her.

"Ahh, come on! Y'know what—y'know what, I think I'm just gonna go home and call Arizona." Alex began.

'Well, if you think it will help." Teddy told him.

"No! That was a test! In a couple of hours I'm gonna get really drunk and wanna call Arizona and you guys are gonna have to stop me! And then after that, I'm gonna get so drunk, I'm gonna wanna call the stalker at school!"

"You should! How is she?" Izzie asks.

"Ohhh!" Alex exclaims.

"I think somebody needs another lap dance." Meredith said and motions for one.

(End of Chapter Five)

Authors Note: End of chapter. This took me so long! Next chapter will also be a continuation as the arc is fun and I need to fill loose ends. Please review and I will have Chapter six up, ASAP. Thanks.


	6. Authors Note

Hi Hi! This is not an update, no I haven't abandoned this story of course. I would never do that.

I'm just having a hard time writing the next chapter and I don't want to leave you guys high and dry but I don't know what to write.

Same goes with All In the Family. I'm having trouble on that too, even though I am in the middle of it. If I get enough reviews for this chapter and Chasing Cars, I will add what I have for AIF at the end of chapter XXXI for Chasing Cars, and you guys can help me finish the chapter because two guest reviewers asked for MerDer and I'm only in the mood for writing about Maddison at the moment. Sound good? Good!

By the way, I'm going through with my The Notebook- themed Maddison story but I'm having trouble with the prologue and which one of the two should move but before that I give a short-not-giving away much introduction of the characters now, before I go into the actual beginning.

You guys can help me out with it if you want plus I'm open to any suggestions or wishes you have for any of my stories.

I'm deciding if I should replace the teen daughter storyline with another one because in Chasing Cars when I told you about this, she gives their baby daughter away for adoption and years later they finally meet her. Should she find them in Season 4 or she finds them in Season 6 but the worst part is that she's pregnant? And should their daughter almost give the baby up and continue living a normal life but they adopt the baby and raise their grandchild as their own? If that is in Season 6, Sloane does not exist or she might not either way because I don't want him to have two secret daughters and an aborted child(the abortion still happened, that never changed).

OK so tell me what you think and if you want to help out with AIF. Don't feel afraid to review or anything. Oh and follow and favorite my stories.

Thanks I appreciate it!

ChrissyBrown1127.

(Christyanna)


	7. House Blues

**PLEASE READ.**

 **Hi. I'm pretending that the story does a time lapse to June, and they are at the beach house in the Hamptons. BTW, Maddison's wedding is in a month or so because in Chasing Cars, I stated that they were married before their baby was born. One last thing, I had to work out many of the timeline issues and that included making Mere's stepdad chief of surgery earlier then on the show. We have an anachronism.**

 **This chapter is by me and my family members.**

 **Here are the parings even though I clearly established most of them before:**

 **The main is Maddison of course. The others are MerDer, Denny/Izzie, Callie/OC, Alex/Arizona, Alex/OC, Japril, Crowen, implied Burktina, Jackson/Cristina(Crackson), Richard/Ellis, Henry/Teddy, and George/OC.**

 **Let's jump into the story, shall we? :)**

The screen shows some of the gang taking turns revealing secrets. They started off with Avah.

"George broke the bed while having sex once." Avah supplies with a smile as George went red, she was mad at him and tried every attempt to get back at him. Everybody laughed as George went red.

"Oh just go, O'Malley." Henry urged him.

"Avah likes to wear my underwear." George blurted out. Avah then went red.

"Oh, eww guys. Can't you guys be a little more clean?" Cristina questioned. "Go Owe."

"I stole something from a shop once." Owen said.

"Go, Yang." Derek commands.

"I crashed my mom's car into a creek once." Cristina answers, as she felt a little rush from the alcohol.

"I wouldn't doubt that." A pregnant Addison laughs. "Go honey." she told Mark as she felt a kick from their child.

"Um...Addison and I got caught having sex by my mom once." Mark blurts out as she goes as red as her sister, her sister's boyfriend, and as crimson as her hair.

Everybody laughs as Denny cleared his throat. "Go Addie."

"Mark and I did it in your dad's office once, Mere, Cam." Addison grins. She now wanted to get back at her fiance for that and for getting her pregnant.

"Really?" Cameron asked. "Go Burton."

"Teddy is a tiger in bed." Henry smirks.

"Henry!" Teddy just gave her boyfriend a hurt and betrayed glare before whining, "Hey! That was just supposed to be between us!" she then got sucked back in the game. "You go Shep."

"I saw my parents having sex once, eww sight ruined my life." Derek said. "Izzie..." he turned to the blonde of choice."

"Denny and I had sex on the terrace once." Izzie answers.

"Izzie left her underwear out there." Denny added intentionally to get back at her.

"OK, Mere." Cameron calls out to his big sister. "Your turn."

Meredith went out of her daze. "I caught our parents having sex once." she admits much to Cameron's mortification and got up to make more Tequila.

"I wrote you a letter." Arizona said, later on as she handed Alex who was preparing a late-night snack a letter.

"Ohh! Thank you! I like mail." Alex exclaimed as he went to kiss her, but she turns away.

Arizona hands him the letter. "It's just some things I've been thinking about. Some things about us, and before we can even think about the two of us getting back together, I just need to know how you feel about this stuff."

"OK." He leans in to kiss her again, but she leans back preventing him from making contact. "Wow, it's-it's 5:30 in the morning." Arizona laughs, "So, I'd better get cracking on the letter." he added.

"Well, I'll be waiting for you, just come up when you're done."

"OK, I'll be up in-" He looks at the letter. "Twenty-two pages. Front and back. Very exciting." he continued and she exited the room.

The next scene we see is of Mark and Addison, clearly post-coital. He is spooning her with one arm around her, and the other arm is resting protectively on her belly. We also can see the window filling up with droplets of rain.

"I love you, Red." Mark grins as his pregnant fiancee snuggled up against him more.

Before Addison can muster a reply, we hear Callie playing the guitar and singing, she seems to be very angry.

"Whenever I get married, guess who won't get to sing? Somebody named Montgomery! And somebody else named Sloan!" Callie sung angrily as Cameron walked over to her and wrapped his left arm around her, kissing her neck, and Meredith sat on the couch with a bowl of Synders pretzels. Watching her brother and his girlfriend, she smiles.

The screen cuts to the other side of living room, a little while later. George is eating a sandwich.

"They break your heart, don't they?" George asks.

"Y'know, I don't really their permission." Callie answers.

"Yeah!" George exclaims. "If you wanna sing at their wedding, well you sing at their wedding!" he tries to convince her.

"Yeah! And if you wanna get back into Avah's good graces, then you… You gotta do something about your eyes." Callie convinced him back.

"What?! What's wrong with my eyes." he questions.

"They give you away! There's just-there's just too much wisdom in there." George nods in agreement. "Just put some tea bags on there for like 15 minutes." she offers.

"Maybe just 10 minutes for you." Callie ran into the kitchen to make a sandwich of Pastrami on rye bread.

At, the beach house, the next morning. Alex is passed out on the kitchen counter. He wakes up with a start and has one of the pages of the letter stuck to his face as everybody watches him.

"Ohh." Alex looks at his watch, "Oh-oh." He muttered and takes a drink of coffee and resumes reading the letter.

Arizona comes down the stairs. "Hey!" She greets as Alex jumps up, and quickly puts the letter back together, pretending like he has just finished it. "What happened to you? Why didn't you come up?" she questioned.

"Done!" he exclaimed.

"You just finished?"

"Well, I wanted to be thorough. I mean this-this is clearly very, very important to you, to us! And so I wanted to read every word carefully, twice!"

"So umm, does it?"

"I'm sorry."

"Does it?"

"Does it? Does it? Yeah, I wanted to give that whole 'Does it?' part just another glance."

"What are you talking about, Alex, you just said that you read it twice! Look, y'know what, either it does or it doesn't, and if you have to even think about it..."

He interrupted. "No, Ari, no. I don't, I don't, I don't have to think about it, in fact, I've decided, I've decided that, that it...does.

Arizona stands there for a moment, starting to cry. Then gasps and runs over and hugs him. While hugging her, Alex tries to find the 'Does it?' part in the letter.

"Are you sure?"

"Oh, sure! I'm sure."

"I know." Arizona hugs him more tight and pushes him back away from the letter.

That night as it is the last day, the gang are sitting around bored.

"Hey, why don't we play Spin the bottle?" Cameron asks.

"I'm in!" everybody agreed as they searched for a bottle to use.

"I found one." Callie held up an empty bottle of Scotch. She hands the bottle to the first person on her left, which was Teddy. "Go Altman."

Teddy took ahold of the bottle and spun it. It lands on Cameron. They kiss for nearly a minute.

"Hey!" they try to break them apart. "No making out."

Izzie then takes the bottle and it landed on Henry. "Is this a joke?" she asked.

"Blondie, you have to-" Cristina starts.

"I know, I KNOW." Izzie went over to meet Henry halfway. Their lips met for five seconds and they pulled away, both not expressing anything. She squished back in between Avah and Arizona, and grasped the bottle, which lands on Cameron. He was surprised that everybody is picking him, and Callie looked down as Cameron gave Izzie a quick peck.

They pulled apart which caused Callie to mutter. "Never again."

Cameron grinned. "Don't worry babe, I'm all yours."

Meredith gagged. "Oh please, little brother. Stop. I'm gonna be sick."

Alex then took possession of the bottle and it landed on Callie. They knew each other very well, but the quick kiss was messy and awkward. Cameron gagged numerous times and Arizona looked like she needed to be restrained.

Arizona spun and luckily it landed on Alex. Arizona grinned. "Come here, Alex." Alex obediently crawled over to his girlfriend and kissed her.

"George, spin." Cristina ordered.

George took the bottle and it lands on the last person he even wanted to kiss. That causes Cristina to jump up. "No way I am kissing him!"

"You have to, Cristina." Alex starts. "You said anyone can kiss anybody."

"Fine but make this quick." Cristina put her lips on George's. They pull away and Owen pats her shoulder.

Cristina spun, landed on Derek. They reluctantly kissed, and the game continued for a few more rounds. 20 minutes later, everybody spun the bottle, except Meredith, Mark and Addison. Now it was Arizona's turn to go. She spun the bottle. Meredith gasped in horror as the scotch bottle pointed at her. Both Derek and Alex smirked.

"Oh god, wasn't there something about same-sex kissing in this game?" Meredith pleads.

"Nope." Mark piped up, he was interested which received a slap in the shoulder from his fiance.

"Look, Meredith, we don't have to do this if you don't want want to." Arizona offered. "I don't mind, but whatever you want."

"No." Meredith replied, defiantly. She was going to show everyone that she wouldn't turn down a challenge. She didn't want to, but she was going to. "Let's go."

Alex and Mark whooped as the two women started towards the middle of the couch. Teddy grabbed Henry, her eyes wide. Derek looked up curiously, as did everyone else.

Meredith closed her eyes and made a face, as her lips met with the blondes.

After they settled into their places again, Meredith leaned into Derek. "That's it. People don't want to make out with me."

"OK, Mer, your turn to spin the bottle." Izzie handed the bottle to her.

Meredith spun the bottle and it landed on George. "Oh, this cannot be happening." She grumbled.

He grumbled in agreement. Awkward was his middle name, and he was sick of it. Of all people, why did it have to land on him?

They kissed for about a second or two, before Meredith pulled away. George was red and clearly embarrassed.

"Ooohhh, does O'Malley have a thing for Mer?" Alex sing- songed, only to cause trouble.

"Shut UP, Karev. I don't want to hear it." George returned to his seat, angry. He took hold of the bottle and spun it. It landed on Owen, and every single person in the room gagged.

"We'll, just, um, skip that one." Cristina called out.

"Fine." Meredith crossed her arms.

"Mark, spin." Denny ordered him.

Mark took hold of the bottle and spun it. It landed on Addison.

Mark's face broke into a rather obnoxious grin as he saw the bottle land on his red head. Addison groaned and dropped her head in her hands.

"Please, god no." She looked up at her fiancee.

"You have to." Derek sing- songed. Oh, how he enjoyed taunting the two of them.

"Fine, lets make this quick." Addison rested on her knees and leaned in to kiss Mark. For once, she didn't feel like kissing him.

Over the moon himself, Mark placed his hand on Addison's cheek as he kissed her, but before they could get anywhere, Addison pulled back quickly and plopped down back in her seat. "This isn't over, Red." he whispered seductively.

"I'm getting boooored." Cristina stood up. "Let's do something else."

"Wait!" Alex called out. "A couple more rounds!" He was clearly enjoying the game.

The next day, back in Seattle. At the Karev house, Alex and Arizona have just finished consummating the new relationship.

"Oh-hooo, I missed you." Arizona said.

"I missed you too." Alex replied.

"Ooh, I was soo nervous about that letter. But the way you owned up to everything, it just showed me how much you've grown. Y'know?" she asked.

He's getting miffed, "I suppose."

"You have! Alex, you should give yourself credit. I mean my Mom and our friends never thought this would work out. It was all, "Once a cheater, always a cheater.""

Alex is getting angry. "Umm-hmm." he scoffed.

"Ooh, I just wish we hadn't lost those two months, but if time was what you needed just to gain a little perspective..." Arizona trailed off.

Cut to the living room.

Alex is yelling from the bedroom, "WE ARE ON A BREAK!" he yelled out as four of their friends enter.

"The hospital?" Mark asked his fiancee.

"You bet." Addison replies as the screen cuts back to Alex's bedroom with both of them hurriedly getting dressed.

"And for the record, it took two people to break up this relationship!" Alex said.

"Yeah! You and Addison's little sister, which yesterday you took full responsibility for!" Arizona points out.

"I didn't know what I was taking full responsibility for! OK?! I didn't finish the whole letter!" He revealed.

"What?!" she asked.

"I fell asleep!"

"You fell asleep?!"

"It was 5:30 in the morning, and you had rambled on for 18 pages. Front and back!" They go into the living room, trapping Mark Addison, Derek, and Cameron in the kitchen. He turned to Arizona, "Oh-oh-oh, and by the way, Y-O-U-apostrophe-R-E means 'you are,' Y-O-U-R means 'your!'

"Y'know I can't believe I even thought about getting back together again! We are so over!"

Alex starts to cry. "FINE BY ME!" he opens the door and traps Cameron behind it.

"Oh, oh, and hey-hey-hey, those little spelling tips will come in handy when you're at home on Friday nights playing Scrabble with Cameron and the chief!" Arizona exclaimed.

"Hey!" Cameron exclaimed.

Arizona turned to Cameron, "Sorry!" She said and turns back to Alex. "I just feel bad about all that sleep you're gonna miss wishing you were with me!"

"Oh, no-no-no don't you worry about me falling asleep. I still have your letter!" Alex told her.

"And hey! Just so you know, it's not that common! It doesn't happen to every guy! And it is a big deal!" She points out.

"I KNEW IT!" Derek interrupted.

[-]

At a restaurant, the next day. Three of the girls are having brunch in a very, upscale restaurant.

"OK, the reason why I asked you guys out to brunch today is because I have been doing some thinking about who should be my maid of honor." Addison said.

"Oh my God! This is it!" Meredith exclaimed as she turned more to Izzie, "I really hope it's you!"

"I hope it's you." Izzie agreed.

"Me too!"

"First of all um, I love you both so much and you're both so important to me…" their friend said.

"OK, bla-bla-bla-bla! Who is it?!" Meredith interrupted.

"Well umm, I was thinking that maybe we could come up with a system where we trade of being maid of honor for each other. Like hypothetically, if Izzie were mine…" Addison started as she twisted her engagement ring.

"Yes! Oh!" Izzie exclaims.

"Hypothetically!" Meredith pointed out.

"Still." Izzie scoffs.

"If Izzie were my maid of honor…" Addison began.

"Uh-hmm." Meredith encourages her to continue on.

"Meredith would be Izzie's, I would be Meredith's, that way we all get to do it once and no one would get upset."

"Yeah that's actually a pretty good idea."

"Yeah, I'll do that. So who gets to be yours?"

"Well that's the best part. Umm, you guys get to decide!"

"Wh-why is that the best part?"

"Because then I don't have to!"

"Well of course we will help you decide! We will do anything we can to help you! Now, I would like to make a toast, to the future Mrs. Mark Sloan." Meredih raises her glass as a woman at the table behind them overhears Mark's name and starts listening closer. "My best friend, and truly one of the nicest people that…" she finishes.

"I'm really not deciding!" Addison interjects.

"Fine! What about your baby shower?"

The woman gets up and walks over to their table. "Excuse me, I-I couldn't help overhearing, you're marrying Mark Sloan." she said.

"Yeah that's right." Addison agrees in confusion.

"Huh, good luck!" The woman said in sarcasm.

"Aww, and good luck to you too!" Izzie gushed as she turned to her friends, "What a nice lady!"

Opening Credits.

At the Webbers, Cameron, Owen, and Mark are finishing watching Die Hard on video.

"Die Hard still great!" Mark exclaims.

"Yep. Hey, what do you say we make it a double feature?" Owen asks.

"What'd you rent?"

"Die Hard 2."

Mark is looking at the tape. "Hunt, this is Die Hard 1 again." he points out.

"Oh, well we watch it a second time and its Die Hard 2!"

"Hunt, we just saw it!" Cameron complains.

"And?"

"And it'll be cool to see it again! Yeah!"

"Die Hard!" Cameron and Owen both exclaim.

"Dude, you didn't say Die Hard. Is everything OK?" Cameron asks his friend.

"Yeah, I just got uh, got plans. With Addison and the baby." Mark gave a small smile.

"Well, John McLane had plans!"

"No, see the thing is I want to get out of here before Owen gets all worked up and starts calling everybody bitch."

"What are you talking about? Bitch." Owen questioned.

At Joe's Bar, Izzie is bring Meredith some coffee.

"Hey Mere?" Izzie asks.

"Yeah?" Meredith questioned.

"Umm, when I get married will you be my maid of honor?"

"Really?!"

"Uh-hmm."

"Oh my God. Izzie! I mean I'm just—Wait a minute. If I'm your maid of honor that means you are Addison's."

"Oh! Well, if that's what you want…"

"Ohh! No way Izzie! I want to be Addison's!"

"But why does it even matter?!"

"Why does it matter so much to you?!"

"Because this one is now! And-and it's two of our best friends! Who knows what you're gonna marry!"

"What-what if I marry Derek—Or Denny?"

Izzie gasps. "You wouldn't! OK look, Meredith I know you really want to do this, but I-I've never been maid of honor to anyone before! And I know you've done it at least twice!"

"Yeah but Izzie…"

"And no, oh please, oh please let me finish." Meredith stops talking. "Oh I guess that was it."

"OK. OK. It's—since you've never done it before you can be Addison's made of honor."

"Oh, thank you so much!" They hug. "OK."

At the Webbers, Die Hard has ended. Cameron and Owen are taking a nap together on top of each other and both wake-up at the same time, realize what they just did, scream, and jump up.

"What happened?!" Cameron asks.

"Well, I don't know!" Owen exclaimed.

'We fell asleep! That is all."

"Yeah. Yep. Yeah. All right, well uh, I'd better go."

"I think that would be best."

"Yeah. All right, I'll talk to you later."

"OK. But not about this!"

"No! Never! Never!" There is a pause, then Owen wants to shake Cameron's hand. "Bye."

"No touch! No touch!" They look at each other and say: "DIE HARD!"

[-]

For the promo of the next week, we see Addison at the sonogram and Mark is holding her hand.

 **We had so much fun writing this because after all I was on a hiatus and had to beg them to join me, but this is so fun to write.**

 **I totally wish Jackson and Cristina got together like after she divorced Owen or in season six, well if she did Owen would've been with Teddy but I love her with Henry, or maybe we could have Owen/April.**

 **We do love Japril, Burktina, and Crowen but Crackson is funny. Especially in the extended version of 8x13 when it's implied they have sex but keep it a secret at the hospital.**

 **Please leave me and my family, lots of love. This is my first attempt to write with them :)**


End file.
